


Blank Page

by orphan_account



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying, Exhaustion, Forgetting to eat, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleep Deprivation, creative block, poor self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman was frustrated. He had been working on this book for 4 days. 4 days, but yet there was still nothing written down on the paper that was in front of him. After 4 days, it was still just a blank page.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Blank Page

Roman was frustrated. He had been working on this book for 4 days. 4 days, but yet there was still nothing written down on the paper that was in front of him. After 4 days, it was still just a blank page.

He knew that this book needed to be finished in two months time, he'd told his publishers months ago that he'd have it ready. But here he was, only six chapters written, and already stuck on what to write. He should've started sooner, but he didn't because he had thought that he would still have enough time to complete it. Turns out he was wrong.

Meanwhile, Logan hadn't seen Roman at all for almost 5 days. Yes, they live together, and they're married, but Roman had not left his study at all, not even to sleep, and Logan had, quite honestly, had enough. He was worried sick about his husband, so he decided to go and make sure he was okay, not even asking if he was allowed to come in, before he walked into the room.

It was a mess. There was paper everywhere, and empty pens lying all over the room. Though the most startling sight, was Roman crying at his desk, looking like he hadn't ate, or slept at all for almost a week. He didn't even hear Logan come into the room.

Logan was shocked, he hadn't seen Roman this upset in a long time, about a year or two if he thought about it, and even then it had never gone on this long, and Roman had came to Logan and told him that he was upset that time.

He walked over to where Roman was hunched over the desk, a frown on his face and concern in his eyes. He stopped behind Romans chair, gently beginning to massage his husbands tense shoulders. "Hi, Ro." He whispered quietly, placing a soft kiss on the top of Romans head. He was usually stoic, and didn't show his emotions a lot, but when it came to Roman he just couldn't help it, he adored Roman with his entire being and he wanted to make sure that Roman knew that, that was also why he was so worried about him at the minute. He hated seeing Roman upset like this, it broke his heart.

"L-Lo..." Roman choked out through his sobs, finally realising that Logan was in the room. He hadn't meant for this to go this far, and it was obvious that he had worked himself to his breaking point and it was taking a toll on him.

"Shh, Love. Why don't we go downstairs and watch some movies? We can even cuddle on the couch, I know how much you love to cuddle. I can make you a light meal, and we could get you cleaned up and changed into comfier clothes. Maybe taking a few days to rest will help you." Logan suggested softly, keeping his voice quiet and calming. There was a few moments of silence, the only sound once again being Romans sobs, before Logan spoke up again. "I miss you." He mumbled as an afterthought, his voice no more than a whisper.

Roman was about to protest, say he was fine, but as soon as he heard the words 'I miss you' he realised what had happened. He leaned into his husbands touch on his shoulders, nodding weakly at the suggestion. He was hungry, tired, thirsty, and had writers block, at this point he couldn't really help how much he was sobbing, but the soothing voice and calming touch of his lover was helping calm him down.

Logan slowly twisted the chair around so Roman was facing him, gently kissing his forehead as he did so. "Ill get you some water, then I'll help you into the bathroom so you can take a shower." He said soothingly, brushing away Romans tears with the pad of his thumb.

"P-Please..." The crying male whispered, his eyes glossy, and his voice scratchy from lack of water, and use. Luckily, his tears seemed to slow down, so all that could be heard from him now were quiet sniffles, hiccups, and whimpers. He now realised how much he had actually missed Logan in the past week, and he knew that he had gone too far, whether he intended to or not.

After Roman got a shower and had some food, he and Logan spent the rest of the day taking a much needed break by having a Disney marathon, and being cuddled up to eachother on the couch.

Soon, Roman would go back to his writing.  
Soon, he would once again stare at a blank page.  
Soon, Logan would help him with ideas, and remind him to take breaks.  
But for now, they were taking a break and having a lazy day, and Roman wouldn't want to be anywhere else. 


End file.
